333
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; Clare is only half evil. At school she is an innocent, straight edge saint... and outside of school, hn, well you can guess the rest. HEAVY LEMONS  in later chapters. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story and the short song written in here, so don't take it, nor borrow without permission, you can borrow it, but you know… ask.

A/N: Funny how I got the idea for this story. I got it from a shirt that I own :3 So, there you go. That should explain everything well not exactly everything. Anyway, I have decided that I'm going to be a little bit more awesome and have an on-going heavy lemon story. I think it'll be really great. Since I am a pervert and deep down, you know that I know that you are as much as a pervert as I am. I mean, if you weren't you wouldn't have stopped to read this neh? Sorry, I am ranting. Anyway, the characters in this story are going to be SLIGHTLY OOC! You have been warned, I don't want to hear complaints in reviews okay?

This story is rated M for: heavy lemons, language, teenage partying, etc. Uniforms? Yes, they will be mentioned in this story. I detest the new Degrassi uniforms, but hey... they could be sexy if you tried n_-. Don't forget to review once you are done reading! Reviews are amazing, and they create babies, you know updates ^_^. So, click the review button once you are done!

**_Quote of the day: When life gives you lemons, write Eclare stories._**  
**_-Yours truly_**

Take a mental note that I did say the characters will be slightly OOC! So, I don't want to be hearing, "Clare isn't like this" or "Eli would never say that." Blah, blah, blah. You were warned, you just didn't care to read my A/N! Clare and Eli will have more than one class together, but it's only the extra-curricular classes, like Art, Music, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

333

Summary: Clare is only half evil. At school she is an innocent, straight edge saint... and outside of school, hn, well you can guess the rest.

* * *

1.

"Eli stop it! We're at school!" Clare hissed. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. I let go of her waist and pulled my mouth away from her neck. She smiled hesitantly at me and I half smiled in return. Clare reached up and she touched my face saying, "I'm sorry Eli. I just… you know I don't want us to get in trouble. PDA is strictly forbidden at this school now." I responded, "I know… I just can't help it." I flashed Clare my signature smirk, the one that causes her to melt, and she blushed, looking away. Clare turned back around and she closed her locker shut.

"I know you can't help it Eli, just promise me you'll control yourself for the rest of the day." Clare looked back up at me and I nodded my head. I snaked my arm around her shoulders and walked her to class. She took her usual seat in English, as well as I. I tapped my fingers on the desk and licked the corner of my bottom lip. I felt Clare lean forward in her desk and her breath tickled the back of my neck. She whispered, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" I frowned a little. I reached into my pocket and handed her the spare pencil I always had. She took it and kissed the side of my neck saying, "Thank you."

"Good morning class, today we are going to continue working on last night's assignment, I hope everyone worked hard last night, because the paper is due at the end of this period." Ms. Dawes announced. I smirked a little… okay so I didn't get the paper done… I mean Clare was over at my house and well… ha ha. I got a little bit distracted. And, by a little bit. I mean a lot.

Clare can be such a little tease when nobody's around. I sighed and shook my head a little. I felt someone tap my head with a pen. I looked up and smiled sheepishly at Ms. Dawes. She said, "Mr. Goldsworthy, it seems you haven't gotten started on last night's assignment. I hope you have a suppressing reason for that?" I wanted to tell her, yeah. I was fooling around with my girlfriend, just to see the look on her face. But instead I said, "I went out last night with my dad, got home late."

Ms. Dawes blinked and she walked by my desk. Clare leaned forward and whispered, "You went out last night? And got home late? Nice answer Eli." I turned around to face her and said, "Would you rather have me tell her that you and I were rolling around in my bed?" Clare's face blushed deeply and I turned back around in my desk. I pulled my notebook out and read what I had written down.

_The_

That's all I had written… the word, "the". I scratched the back of my head and leaned it against my hand. How am I able to concentrate, when the thoughts of last night continue to roll around in my head? After pondering what to write for about thirty minutes, I soon had gotten around to writing a sentence. I didn't understand how this could've been so hard. I was just describing what I enjoy most.

The thing I enjoy most is having Clare around.

So, that wasn't much of a paper, but I'm pretty sure Ms. Dawes can suck on it. I wasn't in the mood to be writing a ten paragraph essay in less than ten minutes. I heard a gasp behind me. Clare said, "Eli, you haven't written your paper." I turned my head back to her and whispered, "State the obvious much, Brutus?" She stuck her tongue out at me and I only smirked in response.

The bell rung, signaling that the first class of the day is over for the students; I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, following Clare out of the classroom once we turned our papers in. She headed to her locker and twisted the combination in. I looked around at the students clad in uniforms, a sea of blue, red, and purple polo's and khaki pants and skirts. Nobody seemed to pay attention so I wrapped my arms around Clare's waist from behind, and pressed my chest against her back. Clare hissed, "Eli… I said no." I whispered, "I'm not doing anything Clare." I hugged her tighter and Clare swiftly turned around. She looked up at me with a serious look gleaming in her blue eyes. I sighed and let go of her waist. She smiled in satisfaction and closed her locker once she put her books in her large bag.

I walked her to class and kissed her cheek before I headed to my own. Class wasn't fun without Clare. I frowned and sighed a little. I walked to my class and sat in the far corner where I normally sit. I laid my head down on the desk and waited for Mr. Purino to get inside and bore us to death about history's history. I reached into my phone when I felt it vibrate. I had gotten a text from Adam.

_Hey, what did I miss first period? I woke up late  
-Adam_

I quickly responded to his text and fixed my polo shirt. I have no idea how guys can walk around wearing these damn things. They're so fucking uncomfortable. My phone went off and I quickly answered it.

_You didn't do the paper? Why?  
-Adam_

I thought about whether I should tell him or not, knowing Adam, he would probably never speak to me again, and complain about the bad mental image he would have in his head. I told him what I told Ms. Dawes and waited for him to respond. After about three minutes, Mr. Purino walked in, and my phone went off. I pulled it under the desk and read Adam's text, and smiled a little.

_We all know that's bull… Clare was at your house last night wasn't she?  
-Adam_

Since Mr. Purino was already inside, I had to stash my phone away. Mr. Purino sat behind his desk and pulled his lap top out of his bag. He looked around at people, and started to surf the web. I'm guessing we won't be doing anything today. Yes! I laid my head back down on the desk and decided to take a short nap. It was only moments later when I felt someone poking my shoulder. I wanted to flip them off, but I lifted my head to face the source of who interrupted my nap.

"Would you mind letting me borrow your pen? I can't find mine." I looked down at my pen then back at the girl. I handed her my pen then laid my head back down. It sucks to be nice. I yawned and turned my head to the side, facing the wall. I had slept for most of the class period, awesome. I stretched my arms and got up when I noticed that everybody was already standing at the door. Well gee; I guess they were going to just leave me sleeping there. I got up from the desk and placed my bag over my shoulder. The bell rung and everybody scrambled out of the classroom and into the now crowded hallway. I headed to Clare's locker, and found her already placing her unneeded books inside. I snuck up behind her and whispered, "Hey." She turned around and her face dropped. I guess I scared her.

"Eli, don't do that!" She playfully punched my bicep, and I rubbed it, mocking hurt saying, "Clare that hurts!" She only stuck her tongue out at me, and I resisted the urge to just dip down and wrap my lips around her tongue and suck on it. Clare waved her hand in front of my face and said, "Let's go to class. We can't be late _again_." Her stressed out "again" was only making my lips curl up into a cocky grin, remembering why we were late last time. Clare blushed and she started walking to the Art room. I followed closely behind her. We walked into the room, and once again, we were greeted by Ms. Dawes. It's amazing how she teaches two different classes. I would think one would be enough. I sat next to Clare in the back where we normally sat.

It's funny because Clare hates sitting back here, but then again, she never gets up to sit in a different place. Ms. Dawes wasn't in the classroom, yet. She has a tendency to be late, which is funny because I don't think that's really fair. Weren't one of the new rules, don't leave students unattended in a class alone? Way to go Ms. Dawes, way to go…

Clare started to set up her station, placing paint brushes on the corner table, then her own little containers of paint next to that, and then she placed a large sheet of paper in the middle, in front of her. She glanced over at me and asked, "What are you looking at?" Clare tucked her hair behind her ear and bowed her head. I shrugged my shoulders and swung my legs back and forth under the table. In walked Ms. Dawes announcing, "Good morning class, today you are going to draw, or paint what you are feeling at this moment. The first thing that just pops into your head, turn it in once you are done." I blinked a few times. The first thing that just pops into my head isn't really appropriate for this class, or maybe for Ms. Dawes's liking. Clare poked my shoulder. I glanced over at her.

"Can you pass the red paint?" She asked. I handed her my red paint and she took it, dipping her paint brush inside. Since I had nothing to draw, or paint about, I watched Clare. She was painting a tree… a tree with little red and pink flowers on it. I had to admit, Clare was one damn good artist. She noticed that I was looking at her and she flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Clare, this is wonderful." Ms. Dawes said when she walked up to her. Clare said, "Thank you. I'm not really done with it, but… I mean. It's almost done." She laughed a little and Ms. Dawes gave me a look. She asked, "Why haven't you started the assignment Mr. Goldsworthy?" I swallowed hard a little and said, "Because what I'm thinking isn't really… well, relevant for this assignment." She blinked and slowly turned around, walking away. Clare shook her head at me and I only shrugged my shoulders. I picked up the paintbrush, dipped it in black paint, and started to draw a black, crooked heart on my paper. After I was done with the heart, I picked rinsed the paint off the brush, and dipped it in the red paint that I let Clare borrow.

She glanced over at me and watched me splatter red paint all over my crooked heart. She asked, "Why?" I looked over at her and said, "Because." I continued to splatter the paint on my paper, and place my paintbrush in the water to let it rinse off. Clare looked down at her drawing, then at mine. She giggled and signed her name at the bottom. I did the same and got up to hand my "amazing work of art" in. I placed it on the counter next to where Ms. Dawes stood. She looked down at my drawing then back up at me.

"What? It's either this or the other image I had stuck in my head." I turned around and walked back to my station. Clare soon got up and she handed her drawing in, Ms. Dawes smiled at her and said something, which I couldn't really get. Clare laughed and walked back, sitting up on the stool next to me. I pulled her closer to me, and she went wide eyed. Clare asked, "Eli what are you doing?" I responded with a sigh, "Clare I'm just moving you closer to me. I'm not going to violate you or anything." Her face turned a little red and I smirked, rolling my eyes. She is just too cute. Clare pushed my arm away from her waist and would tell me to cut it out in a hissing tone.

"Eli, I'm being serious. Stop it." She whined. I sighed, and my forehead fell to her shoulder. I pulled away and softly pushed her back to her station. Damn, I wish we were at home. Things are more interesting at home… It's ridiculous. You know how people would tell someone, they're evil, or… fully evil. You know? Well Clare is only half evil. At school she is an innocent, straight edge saint… and outside of school, hn, well you can guess the rest… No, Clare isn't some sort of slut, skank, whore, hoe, etc. She's just… "Free" from rules when she's away from school, except for when she's at home.

Like last night for example. We were in my room working on that English assignment, and studying for a history exam next week. Clare, being a tease, she started to rub my shoulders, after she claimed she was done studying, then move her hands down my chest, then rake her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. Clare knows when she does this; it turns me on, but… since she's the very definition of TEASE, and she would do it, and get me started…

The loud ringing of the bell broke me from my thoughts, and I gathered my things, and walked to my locker, Clare standing close behind me. I twisted the combination in and opened my locker. I grabbed my black folder full of songs I have written, and music sheets. I closed my locker and Clare got up on her tip-toes. She kissed my lips and turned tail. I watched her disappear around the corner and I walked to the music room.

* * *

I pinned my eyebrows together, finding Adam sitting in the corner of the room tuning up a bass guitar. I walked up to him asking, "What are you doing here?" He looked up and said, "I got transferred in here. It was either this or P.E, I chose music." I smiled and sat down cross legged on the floor next to him, watching him as he tuned up the bass. I leaned my head against my hand after propping my elbow up on my knee. Adam glanced up at me and asked, "So, how are you and little Clare bear doing?" I averted my gaze to him and blinked a few times. I said, "We're good."

"That's always good." Adam said as he places the bass in the guitar case, and he closed it. Adam turned to me and I said, "Yeah. What about you? How are you and Fiona, well, if there is a "you and Fiona". Is she still playing hard to get?" I watched Adam press his lips to a line. He sighed heavily, almost obnoxiously. He said, "She's still playing hard to get yeah, but… you know… she's into me…" His face bowed, and I knew right there that he blushed. I chuckled.

"Of course she's into you. Have you told her yet?" I didn't mean to change the subject quickly, but I was curious, seeing as Fiona and Adam have been "together" for a few weeks now. Adam lifted his head and licked the corner of his bottom lip nervously. He said, "She sort of, kind of… doesn't really know. I haven't gotten around in telling her. I'm just afraid she'll you know… find out and think I'm a freak, like everyone else does." Adam's voice became a whisper and he looked down right upset. I said, "I don't think you're a freak, neither does Clare, Alli, her brother, and… um… yeah."

"Four people Eli. That's a lot." Adam said sarcastically. I wanted to slap the sarcastic look off his face, but doing that would only anger him more. I said, "That's not the point Adam. You can't just hide from your true self. Fiona thinks you're a guy; you are a guy between the ears, so you might as well just tell her that you're transgendered. Fiona seems like she's one to understand things like this, so… give it shot Machismo." Adam nodded in defeat while looking away. I smiled a little at him and I pulled my music out of the black folder I brought with me.

I glanced down at the words of the lyrics I wrote, while chewing on my thumbnail, causing the black nail polish I wore to chip. Adam snatched the paper from my hands. I reached over to get it back, but he shoved a hand to my chest and said, "No Eli. You have to let me read this this time." I frowned and sighed in frustration and defeat.

_You gave me a chance to love you_

_And I'll do anything to prove it to you…_

_I swear I'll do it right_

_Just promise me you'll love me forever_

_And be with me for life…_

_I love you, and you are everything…_

_My everything…_

"That's all you wrote?" Adam asked. I frowned and said, "I was going to write more, but you kind of stole my paper." Adam shrugged his shoulders and handed me my paper back. I took it from him and placed it back into my folder. Adam and I sat in an awkward silence and he soon asked, "So, what happened between you and Clare last night?" I lifted my eyebrow at him and asked, "Why would I want to tell you what happened? You always get so disgusted when I tell you." Adam punched my bicep and said, "Because… then I can tell you what Fiona and I did last night."

I blinked and became a little bit too curious.

"How about you tell me what happened, and then I'll tell you what happened, full details man." I said. Adam sighed and said, "Okay. Well, Fiona was at my house, and well we started watching T.V. One thing led to another and we started making out on the couch. I kind of um… started touching her and well you know…" Adam trailed off and I lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know." I said.

"Do, I have to tell you in full detail?" Adam whined. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes. I have to know if my amazing self has taught you well." I smirked cockily and Adam sighed loud. He continued, "Well you know, she started moaning and I started to kiss her neck and… well—

"No, Adam. I don't know." I finished his sentence. His face became more red than ever and I said, "Okay you don't have to tell me if full detail. I'll just ask, did you go down on her?" Adam bowed his head, hiding the massive blush painting his cheeks, and he nodded. I smirked and before I could tell him what Clare and I did, the bell rung. I got up and said, "I'll tell you later okay?" Adam grimaced and said, "No, don't worry about it, I probably already know." I smirked and we pounded out fists before I we walked out of the music room, and headed in opposite directions. I headed to my locker and twisted the combination in; I tossed my folder inside and slammed it shut. I walked to Clare's locker, and she was facing the opposite direction, talking to someone. I snuck up behind her and—

"Don't even think about it Eli." She said.

I frowned and stood next to her, finding Fiona standing in front of her. It's hard that I had missed seeing her, I guess because Clare's locker was open. Fiona said, "Hey Eli." I smiled at her in response and she asked, "Have you seen Adam? He was supposed to meet me here." I said, "I think he went to his locker. He should be back in a little bit." Fiona nodded and said, "So Clare can you meet me for lunch? I have some stuff to discuss with you." I looked down at Clare then back at Fiona. Clare said, "Sure. I-I guess." Fiona smiled and walked away. I asked, "Um, what was that about?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out a lunch."

"But, we normally sit together at lunch." I fake pouted. Clare got up on her tip toes, and kissed my lips. She said, "Eli, I probably won't stay for long. I'll come back before the lunch period is over." Clare flashed me a small smile. I nodded and kissed her forehead. She walked away and disappeared around the corner. I headed to my next class and sat in there, bored. Coach Armstrong's class never seemed to pique my interest. It was boring, long, and full of math problems that I detest. This is going to take forever. Coach Armstrong walked in and he said, "I hope you've studied those problems because we're having a pop quiz today. Take out at least two sheets of paper, and begin the quiz once I hand you the paper."

SHIT!

I forgot to study. Great… I ripped out two sheets of paper from my binder and placed it on the floor. I grabbed the quiz and eyed the problems. Polynomials and sine, cosine, and tangents, they are not exactly my forte. I decided to wing it. After guessing on every answer, twenty minutes later, I got up and handed my paper in. When I walked to sit down, I watched Coach Armstrong pin his eyebrows together and shake his head in disapproval. I so bombed that test… I brought my binder up on my desk and started to scribble some words on the front cover. One by one, students started to get up and turn in their quiz. Soon enough, everybody was done. Coach Armstrong started to grade our papers, and he got up to pass them back. Since I was the first to turn mine in, I was the last to get my paper, which I about died from the grade. There was a big fat "F" on the corner of the paper.

Almost all the problems I got were wrong, except for like two or three.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance Mr. Goldsworthy. You and I both know that you can do better than this." Coach Armstrong said. I nodded and shoved the quiz in my binder. I continued to scribble words on my binder, and waited patiently for the bell to ring, and then I'm off to lunch, then my free period, then home! I chewed on my nails and my leg shook as I waited for the bell to ring. I looked up at the clock, just a few more minutes…

It seemed to be going slower than normal and I glared at the clock angrily, hopefully to make it move faster. I jumped out of my chair when the bell rung and I walked quickly out of the classroom, heading straight to my locker. I tossed my things inside, and walked to Adam's locker. I slowed my strides, finding him and Fiona swapping spit. I waited for them to stop and since I was close enough to hear, Fiona said, "I'm going to be eating lunch with Clare. I'll see you later okay?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek. Fiona walked by him and smiled at me as I made my way to him.

I said, "Let's go eat lunch. I'm starving." Adam nodded, closed his locker and we both walked to the lunchroom, which is lame because we normally sit outside, but with the new rules, nobody is allowed outside. I grabbed my lunch tray and piled it up with junk food, while Adam did the same. We paid, and walked to our usual table. Adam sat down next to me, and looked across the lunchroom, eyeing Fiona and Clare. I watched them as well, watching how Clare would laugh and shake her head.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Adam whispered.

"You and me both." I muttered. I watched Clare's face as it turned bright red and her eyes grew wide. Fiona laughed.

"I think they're talking about you." Adam said as he popped a chip into his mouth. I turned to him after I poked my frozen peaches with the plastic fork. I shook my head and looked up from my tray, feeling someone stand next to me.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." I smiled and pulled Clare into my lap. She tried to get away, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her tightly against me. Adam said in an annoyed tone, "I'm right here you know." I glanced over at him and said, "I know." He rolled his eyes and picked his tray up, and walked across the lunchroom, to sit with Fiona. Clare moved from my lap and sat down where Adam just moved from. I asked, "So, what have you and Fiona been talking about?" Clare's face turned red and she shook her head saying quickly, "Nothing! Nothing at all. Just… girls talk." I pinned my eyebrows together and pushed my tray away.

"Do, you want to come over today?" I asked.

Clare's tongue licked the corner of her lip and she pressed her lips to a line. She said finally, "Um… what exactly are we going to do at your house?" I arched my eyebrow at her and said, "Anything you want. No pressure." I watched her smile and she said, "We should watch a movie."

I frowned, knowing all too well that Clare would want to watch a chick flick. I nodded and she squealed, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I smiled at her. I finished my lunch shortly after, and walked out of the lunchroom, with Clare following close behind me. The hallway was empty. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and grasped her hand. She looked up at me and I softly pushed her up against the lockers. Clare's eyes grew wide.

"E-Eli… what are you doing?" She stammered. I whispered against her lips, "Just one kiss please…" I closed the gap between us, and to my surprise, she didn't push me away. I grabbed her hips and pressed my own against hers, bringing our bodies closer. Clare whimpered and I licked her bottom lip, trying to get her to open her mouth. I gripped the high waist pleated skirt she wore and backed her up harder against the lockers. She gasped and I took that opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth. I licked every crevice of her mouth. I groaned, loving how sweet she tasted. Before I could go overboard, I pulled away and kissed her neck. She looked dazed, and out of breath. I smirked and said, "Let's go to the study hall." Clare slowly nodded and followed behind me, grabbing my hand in hers.

* * *

"Fiona knows?"

"Yeah… she told me at lunch that she knows about Adam. She's just waiting to hear it from him." Clare said as she raked her fingers through my hair. I looked over at her and said, "Well I talked to Adam earlier and told him that he should tell her, I'm pretty sure he will." Clare nodded and continued to rake her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp in the process. I moaned softly, loving the fact that Clare is amazing with her hands, well… fingers? I don't know, she's just amazing at it.

Clare rubbed the back of my neck while she flipped through the pages of the magazine she was reading. I stiffened a little, feeling my pants tighten a little.

Dammit, why does this always have to happen? I said, "Um, Clare," She glanced down at me. I continued, "I don't want this to be said in a bad way, but um… could you stop?" She blinked a few times and mouthed an "oh". Clare slowly pulled her hand away and placed it on the table. I laid my head down on my folded arms and sighed heavily. It's right about now where I wished I wasn't at school. I reached down and fixed my pants, trying to get a little more comfortable. Clare giggled next to me and I lifted my head up asking, "Do you find this funny Edwards?"

"It's a little funny." She responded.

I flashed a fake smile and soon got comfortable. I leaned back in my seat and rubbed the back of my neck viciously. Clare glanced over at me and she placed a hand on my knee saying, "You'll get through this Eli." I lifted and eyebrow in question. She flashed me a coy grin and went back to reading her magazine.

I scooted closer to her and grazed my lips against her neck. I felt her shudder and I softly nipped at her neck. I looked around, making sure there was no one around. I licked her neck before I gently bit her neck, causing Clare to clench the magazine in her hands and whimper. I smirked against her skin and moved my lips up to her ear, I whispered, "What you're feeling right now Clare is what I'm feeling right now… do you want me to stop?" I placed my hand on her thigh, and she jumped slightly. Clare pushed my hand away.

"Eli, please you have to control yourself." She whispered. I pulled away and sighed heavily. She was right… I'll control myself… until later.

X

X

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I never intended this chapter to be this long… Oh well, leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will start with intense scenes. NO FLAMES! Critique welcome, reviews are awesome, so leave me something fun to read!

Oh, oh, oh! –waves hand in front of the screen- I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, so if you are interest, send me a PM!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story!

A/N: Oh wow, thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day! Before I start my ranting about the beta-reader position, I'm going to answer a question first, No; Clare is not a virgin in this story.

Anyway I had gotten at least four to five people PM me and ask if they could be my beta-reader. I'm having the hardest time choosing, Erised Lestrange asked me first over Twitter, so right now I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the other five, or four. I think what I'm going to do, is for the people who asked me, I'll send chapter 3 through Email to each of you. I'll read over all of them, and choose who edited it better and such. I hope that seems fair to you guys. Time limit is not a virtue, take all the time that you need to edit chapter 3. But I do recommend you not send it back to me more than two weeks later, for I will possibly have someone chosen to be my beta.

Clare is out of character in this chapter!, hence the summary, you did read the summary right? Anyway, **no complaints!**

Well anyway with that said, here's the second chapter! I feel so accomplished ^_^ Thank you so much you guys. Don't forget to review once you are done! Reviews make babies!

**_Quote of the day: I'm tired of people calling me a devil worshiper. It's kind of pointless you know? Because if the devil did exist, he'd be worshiping me, because I'm more successful than he is.  
-Marilyn Manson-_**

Enjoy!

* * *

333

Summary: Clare is only half evil. At school she is an innocent, straight edge saint... and outside of school, hn, well you can guess the rest.

* * *

2.

Clare walked to her locker shortly after the bell rung. I followed closely behind her. In just a few minutes, Clare and I would be in my house, watching a movie… well so she thinks. Clare twisted the combination in and she tossed her books inside. I watched as the hallways soon cleared. Clare closed her locker and I backed her up against them, placing my arm above her head. I softly grabbed her chin and lifted it up. I scanned her face, and watched her blue eyes sparkle with curiosity. Clare said, "Eli. Can we leave?" I smirked and nodded.

She took my hand and led me out of the double doors. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys, pulling them out. We headed towards Morty, my arm around her shoulders, while hers snaked around my waist. I unlocked the passenger side of Morty, and opened the door for her. Clare smiled at me and she climbed inside. I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I climbed in and turned the ignition on. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my house. I glanced over at Clare and I watched her chew on her nails.

"Do you think you should tell your parents that you're coming over?" I suggested. Clare looked over at me and she pressed her lips to a line. She said, "They don't have to know…" I pinned my eyebrows together and looked back at the road. I blinked a few times and responded, "Clare it's… kind of better that they know. I don't want to get bitched out by your dad again." Clare giggled and she placed a hand on my leg.

"It'll be fine. I'll call them and tell them when we get to your house." I nodded and sighed in slight relief. Getting bitched out by her dad is not a pretty picture. After about ten minutes, we soon arrived at my place. I got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Clare. She stepped out and we both walked inside. Clare tossed her bag in the corner of the living room and she plopped herself on the couch. I placed my things next to hers, and walked over to sit down next to her.

"Just a warning," I started while I rested my arm on the headrest of the couch, "I don't own any chick flicks." Clare frowned, as if she forgot whose house she was in. She pressed her lips to a line and said, "Well… what other movies do you have?"

"They're all full of gore, blood, monsters," and I leaned forward, "Sex." I watched her face turn ten different shades of red. She opened her mouth to speak and said, "I-I don't want to… watch any movies that have sex in them… kn-knowing you, you'd get horny or something." I pinned my eyebrows together and moved away from her. I mocked hurt and said, "I don't get horny watching movies with sex in them." Clare burst out in heavy laughter. I blinked a few times, wondering what exactly was funny. When Clare finished laughing, I asked, "What's so funny."

"Saying you don't get horny watching movies with sex in them, that's what's funny." Clare said with a small giggle following after. I moved slowly on top of her and watched her face change from that adorable look she had, to a surprised one. I pinned her wrists down, making sure she wasn't going to try and push me off her. I whispered, "I don't get horny watching movies with sex in them, I get horny when I'm thinking about having sex with you… watching other people isn't as fun as watching you." Clare closed her eyes, and she turned her head to the side. Her face was far from beyond red. I let go of one of her wrists, and reached up, tilting her face back to me.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and I smirked at her. Clare swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, the corners of her soft lips, then her lips. Clare resisted, turning her head to the side, trying to break the kiss. I cupped her face and held her head in place. Clare bit down on my bottom lip, hard. I pulled my mouth away swiftly.

"What the hell!" I shrieked. I touched my bottom lip and frowned, looking at the small drop of blood on the tip of my index and middle finger. I glanced back down at Clare and she held the biggest sneaky fox like grin. I pinned my eyebrows together and she leaned up and kissed me. It had only taken me moments later to kiss her back. She snaked her hands up my chest and placed them on my shoulders while her tongue slowly slid into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled around for a while before I opened my eyes, remembering that Clare had to call her parents. I pulled away and she frowned. I said, "Clare call your parents, then we can continue." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Clare reached into her pocket and she grabbed her phone. As she dialed the number, I leaned down and softly kissed her neck. Clare shuddered and said, "Hey mom." I kissed around her neck, and softly bit the middle of her throat.

"Y-yeah, I'm at Eli's house… we have an assignment to work on. I should be home in an hour or s-so." I smirked, listening to her stutter. She should be home in an hour? Hell fucking no. I listened to the faint voice of her mother on the phone. I sucked on her neck while I ran my hand back and forth over her stomach. I heard Clare whimper and I smirked against her skin. She soon hung up after telling her mother bye. Clare placed her phone on the coffee table, and she pulled my head up. She crushed her lips over mine. I moaned softly and her hand found the back of my head, where she threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled hard on it.

I moaned softly again and sucked and chewed on her bottom lip. Clare pulled her mouth away and I licked her bottom lip. She smirked and leaned up, and kissed my neck. I gasped, when she kissed a certain place that only Clare knew would turn me on (the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck), hell almost everything she did turned me on, but when she kisses that place on my neck, oh my god… Clare sucked on my skin, while her fingers massaged the back of my head. My pants tightened a little and I breathed heavily. Her teeth grazed over the place where my jugular vein lies, and slowly and gently, Clare sunk her teeth in.

"Clare…"

I clenched the side of the couch, and moaned a little too loud when her teeth sunk into my flesh again.

"Harder…" I heard myself whispered. Clare's lips curled up against my skin. She sunk her teeth in harder and I held my upper body up, when I thought that I would collapse on top of her. Clare kissed around my neck and whispered against my lips, "Had enough _Elijah_?" I thought about it for a minute then said, "Does it feel like I've had enough?" I thrust my hips forward, and smirked, loving the sound that escaped her lips. Clare smiled and shook her head. As I leaned down to kiss her, the front door opened. I quickly got off her and fixed my pants, trying to hide the problem there, and Clare sat up quickly.

"Eli, I hope you're decent." I heard my mother said as she walked into the living room, her hand covering her eyes. Yes, this wouldn't have been the first time having my mom walk in on me and Clare. I said, "Mom… we're decent. You can uncover your eyes." She slowly peeked through her fingers and sighed in relief. I glanced over at Clare and she rubbed her thighs nervously. As my mom walked into the kitchen, I leaned over and whispered, "We can always go back to my room." Her face turned beet red. Saint Clare is back. Dammit mom!

"Well Eli I just had to come by and get a few things for your father. I'll be back in a little while. I left some money on the counter just in case you two kids get hungry." My mom walked to me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at her and watched her leave out the front door. I waited to hear the ignition turn on, so I could continue what I had started. As if on cue, mom had cranked the car up, and soon drove away from the house. I pulled Clare's legs up on the couch and separated them a little, placing my lower body in between her legs.

"Eli, what if someone else comes back?" Clare said, as I leaned down and kissed and sucked on her neck. I whispered, "Nobody is going to come back Clare." I reached up to the side of her skirt, and unzipped it. Clare stopped my hand and said, "But… I thought we were going to w-watch a movie." She said shakily. I cupped her face and watched her eyes flutter close. I said, "Clare… do you want to watch the movie?" She nodded. I kissed her lips and moved off her. She smiled at me and zipped her skirt back up.

Clare leaned against me, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I went through the paper view channels and flipped through them, Clare squeaked, "Eli! Eli order Dear John (1)." I pressed my lips to a line and sighed. I ordered the movie and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm getting out of these clothes. I really don't know how you can be comfortable in these things." I stated. Clare rolled her eyes. I walked back to my room and removed the polo and my pants. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants. I slipped them on. They were a little loose on me, and they ended up hanging off my ass. I walked back to the living room and plopped myself next to Clare on the couch. She curled up against me, and pressed play. I wanted to get up and love, for the very reason that I HATE chick flicks, but… it's Clare we're talking about. If I get up to leave, she'll probably beat me up for it. Clare wrapped her arm over my stomach while I moved my arm around her waist. The movie started, and it didn't take less than one minute for me to hate it. Clare traced the lining of my highly visible abs with the tips of her fingers, moving them inside the hem of my pants.

Fucking tease…

Clare lifted her gaze up at me and said, "I can hear your heart beat pick up. Are you okay?" I nodded and glanced back up at the T.V. screen. Clare laid her head back down on my chest. She continued to trace the lining of my abs, and then rested her hand on my inner thigh. I swallowed hard sighed shakily. Clare complained about wanting to watch the movie, and she's sitting there teasing me. I clenched my jaw as her hand moved along my inner thigh, rubbing her them back and forth over the cotton of my pants. I said, "Clare… if you continue doing that… I might just break."

Clare looked up at me, cocking her head to the side. "Doing what?" She asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Clare placed her hand over my dick, and I stiffened. I said through clenched teeth, "Yeah that… stop." Proof, Clare is "rule free" outside of school. I clenched my fists as she slowly stroked me through my pants. I swiftly got up asking, "Are you hungry?" Clare giggled and said, "Yes." The way she said yes made my head spin a little. I raked my fingers through my hair and asked, "Is there um… something you want in particular? Pizza? Burgers?" Clare got up and she backed me up against the wall next to the T.V.

"Or maybe you would like some Chinese food?" I asked. Clare pressed her body against mine and I couldn't help the groan that vibrated in my throat. Clare said against my lips, "I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you." Her lips crushed over mine, and I reached up and cupped her face. God, Clare is one big tease. One minute she'll be telling me to stop, the next, she's hornier than a dog in heat… I started walking towards the couch, and fell back on it, once her lower back hit the arm rest of the couch. I felt on top of her, and pushed her closer to the middle of the couch, so our legs weren't hanging uncomfortably off the couch.

I pulled my mouth away from her lips, and kissed her cheek. She tilted her head to the side and whimpered when I sucked on the place just below her jawline. I licked down her neck, dipping the tip into the hallow of her throat, where I felt it twitch against my tongue. Clare ran her hands up my chest, placing them on my shoulders while I unzipped her skirt again, slowly. I pulled her shirt out that was tucked inside her skirt, and pulled it up, enough so I could leaned down and kiss her soft stomach. My tongue slowly swirled inside her navel before I sucked on the skin above her belly button. Clare gasped and her hand found my hair, clenching it tightly between her fingers.

I moved her shirt higher, revealing her black and pink silk bra. I arched an eyebrow. I looked up at her and asked, "When did you get this?" Clare slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Alli and I went shopping this past weekend. She um… picked it out for me." I smirked and glanced down at it again. It was cute in my opinion. I placed her shirt above her breasts and took a better glance at her bra. The middle where the clasp is had a hot pink reign stone heart, while the cups were black and pink striped and silky. I licked my bottom lip and moved my hands up her waist, and I softly grabbed her breasts.

"Eli." Clare gasped. I leaned up and kissed her neck, running my tongue up and down her jugular vein while I gently massaged her breasts, occasionally squeezing them hard, and listening to her gasp and moan loud. I moved my hands under her bra, and squeezed her breasts harder than before, feeling her nipples tighten against my palms. Clare moaned, "Eli… n-not so hard." I loosened my grip and massaged them. She moaned and her head tossed back. I pushed her bra up, and watched her face as I slowly took her nipple between my teeth.

"Ah, Eli!" Clare moaned loud.

I sucked on her nipple while I tugged playfully on the other. Clare's back arched and she clenched the side of the couch. I moved my mouth away and kissed up to her lips. I whispered, "Have you had enough?" Clare breathed heavily in response. I grinned and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, but her phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. I groaned and my head fell to her chest. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello... Hey mom… fine." Clare hung up. I asked, "Please tell me she wasn't calling because she wants you to come home" I said in a fake pout. Clare frowned and she fixed her bra, pulling her shirt over and sitting up. I moved away from her and sat on the couch, frowning a little bit. She giggled and pointed at me. I looked down and eyed my erection. I said, "This is your entire fault you know." I pointed at myself. Clare said, "Well… you can always fix it." Clare got up and zipped her skirt. I leaned back against the couch, and placed my legs on the floor, slouching.

"How?" I asked.

"Watch some dirty videos." Clare flashed me a mischievous grin and I narrowed my eyes at her. She said, "Now come and take me home. My parents would kill you if you didn't bring me home in time." I responded, "Hey. Staying out late last weekend was your fault, besides I had to convince you that getting a piercing wouldn't hurt."

"The piercing you wanted me to get was going to hurt!" Clare complained. I got up and laughed. I said, "Tongue piercings don't hurt Clare."

"Then why didn't you get one?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. I shrugged my shoulders responding, "I don't think me having a tongue piercing would be as sexy as you having one." Clare's mouth fell open.

"It would be sexy." She purred. I muttered a "hn" and kissed her chastely. I walked back to my room and threw a Dead Hand t-shirt on. While walking back to the living room, I noticed that Clare had disappeared. I heard rustling in the kitchen and walked through the door. Clare was on her tip-toes reaching for the peanut butter, and she cursed under her breath. It's so cute that she's so short. I moved behind her, pressing my chest against her back, reaching for the peanut butter. I grabbed the jar and handed it to Clare. She smiled and twisted the cap off. I blinked a few times, watching her dip her finger into the peanut butter and lick it off.

"And you didn't tell me you had peanut butter why?" Clare questioned. I watched her dip her finger in there again, and bring it up to her lips.

I licked my bottom lip and Clare smirked. She closed the jar, before dipping her finger in there once again. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around her finger. Clare said, "Hey!" I looked up at her and sucked the peanut butter off her finger, watching her face turn red. I smirked and pulled my head back. Clare frowned as I put the jar back in the cabinet. I said, "Come on; let's go home to mommy and daddy." Clare playfully slapped my arm and followed me out of the kitchen.

She grabbed her bag and phone, and then walked out the front door, me following closely behind her. I opened the door for her, and shut it once she climbed in. I walked around and climbed into the driver's side. I turned the ignition on, and drove out of the driveway. I headed to Clare's house and frowned, finding her parents sitting on the front steps, outside, waiting for her. I'm in deep shit. I parked in front of her house and she climbed out. Clare turned around, and placed her hands on the open window. She said, "Call me later okay?" I nodded and she waved at me. I waved back and drove back to my place…

Great I get to be alone for the next couple of hours! I am so not excited for this… well at least I have money for pizza.

* * *

Eli-gold48: Are you busy?

Adam-Torress88: No, why?

Eli-gold48: Clare left about an hour ago, I'm bored… I ordered two extra-large cheese pizzas, and I really don't want to eat it alone. Would you like to join me? We can watch some horror films too.

Adam-Torress88: Sound's fun, I'll get my mom to drop me off. I'll see you later.

Eli-gold48: Okay, bye.

Adam-Torress88: See ya!

I logged out of my FaceRange account and walked back to the living room, where two boxes of extra-large pizzas sat, still hot and fresh. I grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it, while looking at the collection of old horror films I had lying on the coffee table. Moments later, the doorbell rang. I got up, taking another bite of my pizza. I opened the door and Adam stepped inside. He said, "You and Clare didn't have sex on that couch again right?" I walked by him and sat down on the couch. He slowly made his way next to me. Adam sat down on the couch, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

He soon relaxed and reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Okay, what do you want to watch? I have all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, Freddy vs. Jason, The Amityville Horror, and Apocalyptic." I said. Adam glanced down at the movies. It had taken him a good five minutes to say, "I haven't seen The Amityville Horror." I nodded and got up, placing my pizza crust on the box. I popped the DVD in, and walked back, sitting on the couch, and placing my legs on the table. Adam pulled his legs up on the couch. I reached over and grabbed another slice of pizza. We continued this routine while watching the movie.

I got up, walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed two drinks. I tossed one to Adam after grabbing his attention. He opened his soda and chugged it down. He asked, "Okay so… this house is haunted?"

"Yes Adam, this house is haunted."

"Okay I hate it already." Adam muttered. I frowned and pinned my eyebrows together. I said, "Just watch it; you're only like ten minutes into the movie. It's not that bad." Adam sighed and slouched back on the couch. I tossed my pizza crust on the box, and grabbed another.

"Do you not eat the crust?" Adam asked.

"Nope." I muttered. Adam said, "You're weird." I flipped him off and continued to watch the movie. About thirty minutes later, I stopped the movie because Adam kept complaining about how much this movie sucked.

"What would you like to watch Sir Complains A Lot?" I asked, placing the remote on the table. Adam shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Well, we can always go somewhere?" I said, "I can't… I told my mom that I would stay home today. She said that I've gone out too much." Adam frowned a little. He said, "Well now what? I don't want to watch another movie, and I'm full." I leaned back against the couch, and sighed heavily.

An awkward silence fell in the room, Adam's phone starting ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Fiona."

God, I hope to god Adam doesn't have to leave me too. Adam soon hung up and said, "Yeah Fiona wants—

"Let me guess, she wants you guys to hang out." I said, finishing his sentence.

Adam smiled sheepishly at me and I sighed saying, "It's fine go on ahead. I'll see you later." Adam got up and pounded his fist with mine. I watched him leave out the front door, closing it behind him. I sighed heavily and whined. What am I going to do now? I walked to my room and logged into my FaceRange account. I smiled a little when I noticed that Clare was online. I clicked on her name, but before I could type anything, she had sent me and IM.

Clare-e24: Hey you :)

Eli-gold48: Hey

Clare-e24: My parents aren't home :P

I blinked a few times, wondering where she was going with this. Psh, I couldn't have been that fucking stupid.

Eli-gold48: Do you want me to come over?

Fuck what I told my mom, if Clare was home alone, I'm not missing a chance to spend some alone time with her.

Clare-e24: Sure, but you're going to have to leave about an hour later, they went to a marital counseling meeting.

Eli-gold48: That's fine, I'll see you soon.

_Eli-gold48 has signed out…_

I quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and grabbed my keys, making my way out the front door. I climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Clare's house. Time to get this party started ha ha.

X

X

End of chapter 2

* * *

Just for you guys, I totally stayed up till three in morning typing up this chapter! I didn't want to rush things and make Clare and Eli have sex in the second chapter, so, maybe some in chapter three? Anway, I hope the people who PM'd me read the A/N! Which means that you would have to send me your email, so please do so, if you haven't read this then I'll totally ask you for your email, not in a creepy stalker way though XD Well anyway, I'm going to head to bed now. Leave me some lovely reviews to read!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! I own only my story!

A/N: I apologize for the long update! I truly do! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, here's chapter three. Ha ha, makes me laugh knowing you guys were so anxious to read sex, and found nothing. Well, like you guessed, there will be some smut in this chapter… I enjoy writing it, it makes my day XD but anyway, enjoy!

**Quote of the day: Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust.  
-John Webster-**

Enjoy!

__

**Heavy **lemon warning!

Congrats to, cky297, the lucky person to be my beta-reader! I read the other beta-read chapters, but I liked hers best, I hope you others don't get pissed .

* * *

333

Summary: Clare is only half evil. At school she is an innocent, straight edge saint... and at outside of school, hn, well you can guess the rest.

* * *

3.

I parked Morty away from Clare's house, just so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. Instead of walking to her front door, I climbed up the tree on the side of her house, and jumped over to the balcony. I must not have good balance, because I fell over the railing, falling flat onto my face. I groaned and sat up. The light in Clare's room turned on, and Clare opened the glass door. She walked calmly outside, giggling at me. I rubbed my face muttering, "It's not funny." She said, "It's a little funny." I got up and pulled her to me. I backed her up against the railing, crushing my lips over hers. Clare whimpered, and grabbed my biceps. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, running it along her smooth teeth, and every crevice of the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. I pushed my hips against hers, and a loud moan was released from her throat.

I gently massaged my tongue with hers; loving the fact that Clare is one damn good kisser, running her tongue along my bottom lip, before she sucked on my tongue. I pulled away and she breathed heavily. I smirked and walked into her room, pulling her along by her arm. I sat down on the bed, pulling her on top of me. Clare placed her hands on my shoulders while I reached down, softly grabbing her waist. I kissed her neck and moved her hips forward towards mine. She whimpered.

Clare moved off of my lap and lay back on the bed, her head on the pillow. I crawled on top of her, separating her legs in the process. I brushed my knee against her pussy, and smirked, watching her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth fell open in a gasp. I repeated the process, and her hips thrust up against my knee. I swallowed her, watching Clare thrust her hips up against my knee, rubbing herself against it, trying to feel some sort of pleasure. I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips. Clare squeaked when I flipped her over onto her stomach. I said, "Clare get on your hands and knees." She slowly and hesitantly complied. I pulled her shorts down, revealing her lacy blue boy shorts.

"God Clare, you and your boy shorts." I muttered. I loomed over her, placing kisses on her shoulder blades, while I ran my fingers up the backs of her thighs. I grinned against her soft skin saying, "You're soaking wet Clare, and I barely even touched you." Clare's upper body fell over the bed, and she buried her head in her folded arms. I kissed down her back, and grabbed the waistband of her thin panties with my teeth, pulling them down agonizingly slow, definitely making her angry because this was taking forever. They fell to her knees, and I moved behind her.

I cocked my head to the side, watching her fluids run down her inner thighs. I spread her legs a little and kissed up her thighs, running my tongue along her skin. I groaned, loving how sweet she always tasted. Clare whimpered, "E-Eli… stop teasing me." I ignored her small demand and teasingly ran my tongue along her clit. Clare moaned. I slowly grazed my tongue up along her folds. I pulled my mouth away, and Clare whimpered from the loss. I got up on my knees, and grabbed her hips. Clare's back arched down, and she tossed her head back. I rubbed my cock against her.

I leaned over her, still slowly dry humping her from behind. I whispered, "Do you like that Clare? Does it feel good?" Clare moaned breathlessly in response. My hip's movements never increased in pace. I continued to move slowly against her, listening to her small whimpers. I moved away from her and stopped moving. Clare whined, "No… why did you stop?" I smirked.

"Because," I pulled my pants down along with my boxers. I leaned towards her again, and I whispered, "I can't fuck you with my pants on." Clare turned around on her back. I frowned. She removed her shorts and panties from around her knees, and tossed them to the floor. Seductively, Clare lifted her shirt above her head, I licked my bottom lip and Clare tossed the shirt towards my face, which landed on top of my head. I pulled it off and dropped it next to me. Clare sucked on her finger sexily and her foot slowly moved up my thighs, up my abs, then to my chest. I flashed her a smirk. I softly grabbed her foot, and kissed it, going up her leg. I softly sucked on the skin of her thigh, and moved my hands up, groping her ass.

"Eli." Clare gasped. I moved my lips towards her inner thigh and licked a spot there, before I nibbled on her skin. Clare's hips thrust up and her legs parted. I moved to her other inner thigh, and gave it the same treatment. Clare whimpered and whined, "Eli… please, stop teasing." I looked up at her and placed my chin on her stomach. I said, "I'm not teasing you." Clare scoffed. "Bull crap." She muttered. I placed my head in between her legs and separated her folds; I passed the tip of my tongue over her clit, which was swollen and now sensitive to the touch.

Clare jerked her hips up and moaned loudly. I pushed my index finger deep inside her and rubbed her g-spot while I flicked my tongue over her clit fast. Clare breathed heavily and her hand grabbed a fist-full of my hair. I groaned when she pulled hard. I sucked on her clit and her hips jerked up again.

"E-Elijah!" Clare moaned. God, Clare doesn't have the slightest idea what her moans do to me, especially when she's screaming my full name. I rubbed her g-spot faster, adding my middle finger while I continued to suck and nibble on her clit. Clare thrust her hips up, whimpering and whining. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue. I pushed my tongue into her pussy and smirked mentally, hearing her scream my name again. I pushed her legs open wider and plunged my tongue in and out of her in fast movements. Clare moaned loudly again. I felt her knuckles touch my head and I glanced up.

Clare rubbed her clit, and I practically just creamed myself. I pulled my tongue away and she whimpered from the disappearance. I kissed up her body and whispered, "Had enough?" Clare shook her head. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around my cock. I gasped when Clare slowly moved her fist up and down as I kissed and sucked at her neck. I moaned against her skin when she started to stroke me a little bit faster. Clare whispered, "You like that… don't you Elijah?" I moaned in response, feeling her thumb brush against the tip of my dick, spilling small amount of pre-cum.

"Shit." I groaned, feeling her nail scrape over the slit. Clare smirked, and she pumped her fist faster. I breathed heavily, clenching her waist. I was so close… so fucking close.

"Fuck Clare… faster." I groaned. Clare obeyed, and I just about collapsed on top of her. Her fist squeezed my dick hard, while she continued stroking me speedily. Since I was so caught up in pleasure I didn't hear myself whisper, "I'm about to cum…" Clare removed her hand and I growled. I sat up and glared down at her. Clare's fucking cocky smirk made me want to torture her. I smirked in return; I quickly pulled my pants and boxers off, then grabbed her leg and pushed it up, placing it on my shoulder. Clare reached up to touch me, but I pinned her wrists down. She opened her mouth to protest, but I said, "Clare, don't start to complain. This is what you get in return." She closed her mouth, following my commands, and I grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head. I grabbed my dick and teasingly rubbed her wet hole, pushing the tip inside, and then pulling out.

"Eli, please… don't do that…" Clare whined as her hips thrust up. I continued to rub my dick against her pussy, watching her face. Clare's lips fell open when I shoved my cock inside her, then pulled back out. Clare cried, "E-Eli! Eli please." I leaned down, grazing my lips against hers. I asked, "Please what, Clare?" She whined in frustration. Clare whimpered, "Stop teasing me please…" I pushed my dick inside her and removed her leg from my shoulder. "You're so tight." I said.

Clare wrapped her legs around my waist, and I started to move, slowly. I kept her wrists pinned above her head, watching them clench and unclench. I grabbed her hip with my free hand in a bruising grip, and I breathed heavily.

"Eli, let go of my wrists…"

"Why?" I asked huskily.

"I want to touch… you." Clare whimpered. Damn… that's so hot. I slowly let go of her wrists and they moved around my back, clawing it viciously. I hissed and she did it again, only harder.

"Clare, are you trying to make me bleed?" I groaned. She only moved her lips up to my neck, licking her way up to my ear. She whispered, "I thought you like pain? Didn't you mention once that you… you were a masochist?" I smirked mentally. Clare squealed in surprise when I flipped her over onto her stomach again. I positioned her on her hands and knees. She glanced back at me while I thrust my cock in and out of her fast then slow. Clare moaned aloud, tossing her head back. I started to fuck her harder, causing the head board of her bed to thump against the wall.

"Eli! F-faster!"

I did what she told me to, holding her waist as I thrust my cock harder and faster inside her. I reached around and grabbed her breast, teasing her nipple between my fingers as her hips moved back against me. I growled and pulled Clare back towards me. I lay on the bed, with her on top of me. I grabbed her hips and guided them up and down. Clare moaned, and moved her hips up and down on her own once she got the hang of it. As she thrust her hips down, I jerked mine up roughly, making sure I was hitting her g-spot.

"AH! ELI!"

I kept my hands on her hips, while she fucked herself on my cock, thrusting her hips up and crashing down rigidly. God, she was so close.

"Fuck, Clare." I moaned as her walls began to tighten around my dick.

"Elijah!" Clare screamed, followed by a whining moan, and she came long, her walls clenched and clenched around me. I groaned, not having the chance to cum yet. I pushed Clare's upper back down, and sat up on my knees, getting her on her knees again. Her chest stayed on the bed and I parted her legs a little. I grabbed her hip in a bruising grip and thrust my cock in and out of her fast and hard. My breathing picked up and I moaned quietly and huskily as I spilled my cum inside her. I pulled out and my lips curled up into a crooked smirk. Clare lay panting on the bed, and she glanced back at me.

"What are y-you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing." I responded. Clare flipped over to her back and I moved on top of her. I kissed her and—

"Clare! We're home!"

"Shit." I muttered.

"Quick, go out the balcony." Clare said in a harsh whisper. I quickly pulled my pants on and scrambled around, trying to find my other clothes, along with my keys. Once I found them, Clare pulled her long t-shirt on, closed and locked her door, and ran to the bathroom. I heard her turn the shower on and I opened the door leading out to the balcony. I was in such a rush, that I literally fell over the balcony again, landing hard on my back. I ignored the pain and sprinted down the road to Morty. I stopped, placing my clothes on the hood of the car, as tried to catch my breath. Between my heavy breathing, I managed to laugh.

* * *

"Oh wow, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding you. Clare's parents came home the minute we got done having sex." I said to Adam, who started laughing like a hyena on the other line. I sighed, and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Has she called you?" Adam asked between fits of heavy laughter. I said, "No… I hope her parents didn't find out. They find out EVERYTHING. When they caught a hint that we were intimate, they… God, they got into detail about everything. It was so weird… I bet you anything they're going to call me over there tomorrow and ask me if I've used protection or some shit like that." Adam snorted.

"Don't they know that Clare is on birth control?" He questioned.

"They should, I mean… unless Clare hasn't told them yet." I responded.

"Well she needs to; unless she wants her parents to have you put a condom on a cucumber again." Adam snickered. I frowned and moved off my bed saying, "My dick isn't even that thick! Why make me put something on that's not even that fucking thick!" Adam fell silent on the other line.

"I so didn't need to know that." He muttered.

"Get over it Adam." I replied.

"Well um, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Adam said.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Peace." Adam hung up and I closed my phone. I walked to my computer and signed into my FaceRange account. I checked to see who was online, and frowned, noticing that Clare was away. I clicked her name and sent her an IM just in case.

Eli-gold48: Hey *pokes*

Clare didn't respond for about five minutes. I got up and walked to the kitchen, and in walked my mom. I waved at her and she glared at me. I asked, "What?" She placed her purse on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Oh shit. I'm in trouble. I backed up and asked, "What did I do?" She said, "Sit down Elijah." Yeah, I'm in trouble.

I sat down on the couch, keeping my distance from her. Mom said, "I just came back from Clare's house. Um, her parents were wondering why is it that they found your boxers on her floor." My eyes grew wide, and I opened and closed my mouth. I laughed sheepishly and said, "Maybe she bought a pair of her own?" My mom slapped the back of my head screaming, "Now is not the time for jokes Elijah Thomas (1) Goldsworthy! I don't want your girlfriend's parents thinking that you're only dating Clare just to screw her while they're gone!" I looked down and pressed my lips to a line. Mom got up and she stood in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"You went over there?" She asked in a hoarse tone. I slowly leaned back and nodded, a highly noticeable nod.

"Elijah! What is the matter with you! Didn't I tell you to stay home?" She screamed. I said, "Mom, stop screaming. Yes, you told me to stay home, but I went out to see Clare. What's the big deal?" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. I added in a low, slightly pained tone, "Besides. I'm not dating Clare just to screw her." Mom's face dropped when I said this. She sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry Eli, I'm just tired… her parents are very, very persistent people."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I muttered. I walked to my room, and ignored my mom when she called out to me. I shut my door and walked over to my desk when I heard someone had sent me an IM.

Clare-e24: My parents found out…

Eli-gold48: Yeah, my mom just got finished yelling at me.

Clare-e24: This sucks; I don't see what the problem is.

Eli-gold48: Maybe they're trying to get over the fact that you're not Saint Clare anymore, that you're sexually active and shit.

Clare-e24: I wasn't until I met you.

Eli-gold48: Is that a bad thing? ;)

Clare-e24: Well, you know… they're still pulling the "Eli is a bad influence on you, and he's the main reason you're having sex now" card.

Eli-gold48: …Do you think I'm a bad influence :(

Clare-e24: I'm still dating you, Elijah

I smirked and started to type my response, but Clare had beaten me to it.

Clare-e24: I have to go now :( I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, okay?

Eli-gold48: Fine, leave me alone then. lol, I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe.

Clare-e24: -smiles- Bye, I love you

Eli-gold48: I love you too

__

Clare-e24 has signed out…

I logged out of my account and chugged my coke down before I crushed the can and tossed it in the trash bin next to my computer. I walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I splashed some water on my face before I walked out of my bathroom. I crawled under the sheets and sighed. It felt good to finally relax. I closed my eyes and soon fell into deep sleep.

X

X

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well, how was that for intense? Sexy wasn't it? –wink wink nudge nudge- Well anyway, you should totally leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be severely interesting, so, if you want it, leave momma some reviews!

Goodbye for now!

(1) Thomas: I figured that you know, Eli should have the middle name of his sexlicious twin, and well I couldn't think of a good middle name for him. –nervous laugh-


End file.
